Wireless devices are now a common part of everyday life. Contactless smart objects, such as contactless smartcards or contactless smart labels, are particularly well known. Contactless smart objects may for example be based on 13.56 MHz transmission technology, as standardised under ISO/IEC 14443 and ISO/IEC 15693 and ISO/IEC 18000-X
Another area of wireless technology that is becoming more common is inductive charging. Inductive charging can be used to charge devices, such as mobile phones, without requiring a wired connection to a power source. Inductive charging typically requires a strong alternating magnetic field to induce a voltage in the charging device. In some cases this can result in damage to objects with thin conductive elements such as antenna components in smartcards. One inductive charging system developed by the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP, also known as Rezenze) operates at 6.78 MHz, and is currently undergoing a standardisation process.